


Atelophobia

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sendak Week, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: What if Sendak was found after Zarkon woke up from his coma?For Sendak Week, Day 4: Zarkon/Sendak day





	Atelophobia

Very few people were allowed to enter the inner sanctum of Emperor Zarkon’s personal quarters and Sendak was proud to claim that he was one of them.

 

Or,  _ he used to _ . He wasn’t that surprised to find the sentries suddenly blocking his path, their mechanical eyes glowing dangerously behind their faceplate. After his failure to deliver Voltron to the Emperor, he wasn’t surprised that Zarkon would revoke the privilege from him. He was gone for nearly a  _ dralsa _ , after all. Things changed.

 

Still, it stung a little bit.

 

“Let him in”, Emperor Zarkon’s voice boomed from inside, causing Sendak to flinch in surprise. The sentries stood in attention and stepped aside, giving way for him to enter. The gate opened and Sendak felt rare fear churning in his gut.

 

The Emperor awaited for him, surrounded by machineries that pumped a large amount of quintessence into his body. Briefly, Sendak could see tubes sticking out of his casual robe that flowed around him and draped on the lavish couch the Emperor was sitting on.

 

His Emperor was dying after battling Voltron. His Emperor was dying because he  _ failed  _ to capture Voltron.

 

“Your Sublimity…” Sendak fell to his knees, with his head bowing down, unable to meet the Emperor’s gaze.

 

“So you’ve returned”, Zarkon cut him off. Sendak bowed deeper. “Alive, despite your failure.”

 

“I have no excuses to offer and no forgiveness to beg from you”, Sendak said, hating the way his voice trembling slightly. “I will accept whatever punishment you have in store for me.”

 

His Emperor sighed but the silence that followed after stretched far too uncomfortably. He could hear rustles of fabric and soft footsteps, before a large shadow fell upon him.

 

“The mistake is also mine”, Zarkon said unexpectedly. The softness of his voice was unexpected also. “I overestimated your abilities. It seems that your training is still lacking in the face of Voltron’s might. I should have known better than assigning you for the task when I understood fully what Voltron is capable of. When Haggar informed me of your disappearance, I feared that I have lost you for good.”

 

Relief washed over Sendak like tidal wave and Sendak dared himself to look up. Zarkon’s face was unreadable as always, but in his eyes was a hint of… sadness?

 

“Then train me”, Sendak blurted out before he could stop himself. Zarkon’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was not angry.  _ Good _ . “Train me so I can be worthy to fight by your side again.” 

 

_ So I can be worthy to be claimed as yours again again. _

 

Sendak saw a small smile curving on Zarkon’s lips and felt a hand gently scratched the side of his face. He couldn’t help but purr from the attention.

 

“ _ Za’adiri vakdu _ ”, Zarkon rumbled softly. 

 

_ My bright pupil _ . 

 

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com)


End file.
